<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Interruptions by new_mexicunt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29569653">Interruptions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/new_mexicunt/pseuds/new_mexicunt'>new_mexicunt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:40:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29569653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/new_mexicunt/pseuds/new_mexicunt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maryse and Izzy come over to help Jace move out of Magnus's.  Magnus and Alec return from date night thinking that Jace is already out... </p><p>“'Good. Okay.' Jace cooed. It sounded funny coming from his snarky, grown-man mouth. 'Deep breaths, mom. No stabbing the warlock boyfriend tonight.'”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>288</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Interruptions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While Jace hadn’t stayed at Magnus’s for more than a couple of weeks, it was still long enough to accumulate quite the collection of weapons.  During the few missions he’d taken on during his time away from the Institute, he’d recruited Alec or Izzy to bring him a number of seraph blades and a few throwing knives.  Between him and Alec, they had quite the armory growing in Magnus’s coat closet (much to his host’s disapproval).  Jace was also not a particularly neat house guest, leaving his socks lying around the living room and his leather jackets strewn across almost every dining room chair.  It was safe to say that Magnus wasn’t entirely sad to see him, or his dirty socks, go.  </p><p>Jace knew that he couldn’t make the move back to the Institute in one trip.  He had about seven seraph blades to lug back home which, even for a shadowhunter, was a bit ridiculous to be carrying around the streets of New York.  That’s not to mention the throwing knives, three pairs of combat boots, clothes, and (surprisingly large) collection of toiletries.  He also loathed to ask Magnus to just help him portal his stuff home because, while Jace wasn’t an inanely selfless person, he could at least recognize when he was overstepping someone’s hospitality.  And, as much as the warlock tried to play it off as insignificant, Jace knew that portals took a lot more energy and magic than the warlock let on.  Magnus had accidentally let it slip one afternoon when Jace made a sarcastic remark about the warlock’s fifteen hour sleep schedule.  </p><p>
  <i> Well, pardon me for trying to catch up on a little beauty sleep.  I’ve been portalling shadowhunters left and right the past few weeks.  It’s not exactly a cakewalk, Jace. </i>
</p><p>Jace thought about retorting with some sly remark about <i> other </i> things draining Magnus’s energy at night, but even Jace had his reservations about teasing an eight-hundred-year-old warlock.  </p><p>So.  No portals. </p><p>It was also date night, which meant that, unless someone was dying, Alec and Magnus were indisposed.  </p><p>Which led to the situation that Jace was in now: standing in the middle of the loft’s living room with Izzy and Maryse.  </p><p>Jace asked Izzy to come help him gather up his things the morning prior during breakfast.  A while later, after an Ops debriefing, a fellow shadowhunter asked her to cover his patrol shift the same evening.  Maryse had overheard her daughter decline, explaining that she needed to go to Magnus’, which immediately piqued the interest of her mother.  </p><p>“I’d like to join you.”  Maryse caught her daughter before she could exit the Ops center.  Izzy raised her eyebrows. </p><p>“To the bathroom?”  Izzy asked, slightly bemused.  “Mom, I know that whole thing with Alec the other night has you a little shook up, but I think I can handle myself on the walk to the bathr-”</p><p>“No, not there!”  Maryse replied, a bit exasperated.  “I’d like to come with you to Warlock Ba- to Magnus’s.  I’d like to-” she gulped, “I need to apologize, for how I’ve treated him.  And to thank him.  For… for that thing he did.  For Alec.”  She looked like she was choking on battery acid trying to get the whole sentence out. </p><p>Izzy raised her eyebrows again. </p><p>“You mean for saving his life,” she clarified.  </p><p>“Yes.” Maryse swallowed.  “That.” </p><p>So, there they were.  The three of them, huddled in Magnus’ living room with three bags full of clothes, weapons, and a ridiculous amount of dirty socks.  Maryse had been on “one last sweep around the house” duty.  Jace figured that, since she’s a mom and all, she’d have a sixth sense for finding Jace’s stuff hiding in plain sight.  This turned out to be two jackets, a razor, and twenty seven dirty socks.  </p><p>Currently, Izzy was trying to work Magnus’s ridiculously expensive television set so they didn’t have to sit in <i> complete</i> silence while they waited for Alec and Magnus to return home from their date.  While Maryse had apologized for how she’d treated Jace at the rune party, they hadn’t really talked about it.  Jace hated talking about his feelings and Maryse hated having them.  So, the best solution anyone could come up with was to ask Izzy about all of <i> her </i> feelings instead.  After thirty minutes of divulging about her breakup with Meliorn, Maryse finally broke and asked Izzy to “play some mundane show or something”.  The last thing she needed was for Izzy to start crying.  She was already exhausting her emotional capacity for the day by coming here to apologize to her son’s… boyfriend. </p><p>Maryse shuddered. </p><p>Right as Izzy managed to get the TV to finally turn on (she mentally patted herself on the back) there was a loud bang from the front door.  All three of the shadowhunters reached for their seraph blades and stood up, positioning themselves for an attack.  </p><p>In hindsight, Maryse almost wished it <i> was </i> a demon after balking at what <i> actually </i> slammed through the front door.  </p><p>***</p><p>For date night, Alec decided to take Magnus out dancing.  Contrary to popular belief, he was actually not half-bad at ballroom dancing.  Alec had attended a handful of rune ceremonies in Alicante, which required a basic understanding of all the classic ballroom dances.  Alec even prided himself in the waltz.  He was excited to surprise Magnus with this hidden talent at a local rooftop restaurant.  Their website advertised a private, elevated dance platform and the photos included fairy lights and expensive wine.  Alec had booked it immediately.  </p><p>Magnus was finally allowing Alec the leniency of planning date-night and Alec loathed to screw this up.  While he couldn’t portal them off to Paris or Vienna, he could at least take advantage of the New York skyline and Magnus’s expensive taste.  Plus, he <i> was</i> pretty excited to show Magnus that he had more talents than just shooting arrows through ravener demons.  </p><p>Alec was made very aware of what a terrible idea this was as soon as Magnus stepped out of the front doors of the loft.  He was dressed in tight, black leather pants and a loose silk shirt, unbuttoned enough to leave his chest bare.  He wore no necklaces tonight, just a simple black choker that looked like it was also made of leather.  His dress shoes had red paint on the soles that matched his shirt.  Alec vaguely remembered that these were name-brand; he recalled seeing Izzy wearing shoes with a similar stylistic marker.  </p><p>All of this had Alec melting on the doormat, but what really topped it off was Magnus' eye make-up.   Magnus had forgone the classic smudged eyeliner look for a clean, masterfully done cat-eye.  The long, elegant point of his black eyeliner was traced over the top with an additional gold liner and topped off with a smoked out eyeshadow look.  Alec really didn’t know much about make-up, but he did know that this was no easy feat.  </p><p>Alec’s boyfriend looked like some sort-of Cleopatra-meets-gay-sexgod painting and Alec had to use every working braincell available just to spit out a greeting.  He had no idea how he was supposed to focus hard enough this evening to make it through a waltz. </p><p>Alec hadn’t really thought about it until then, but, in retrospect, he should have understood why dancing came so easy to him.  All his dance partners in the past had been women.  Alec hadn’t found it at all difficult to focus on dance moves (prior to this evening) because he held no interest in any of his past dance partners.  He could dedicate his unabated attention to the different steps he was supposed to be taking during each dance, practically ignoring whichever partner was letting him take the lead.  He did not, for example, have to keep the beat running through his head while simultaneously sniffing the earthy, sweet scent of sandalwood radiating from his partner’s body.  Or feel the hot, warm puffs of their breath at the juncture where his neck met his collarbone while keeping a firm grip on their waste.  Or feel the outline of their growing hard-on press up against his inner thigh the entire night while still moving his feet to the correct tempo.  </p><p>Alec spent the entire evening focusing on not throwing his boyfriend across the table and ravishing him right there.  It left very little room for trying to hone in on his dancing skills.  </p><p>Not to mention, it’s not like Magnus wasn’t an active participant in Alec’s demise.  Eight hundred years had given the warlock plenty of time to perfect his dancing skills.  While Alec treated dancing like another skillset to try and master; Magnus treated it like wicked, publicly-accepted foreplay.  He moved against Alec like silk, never faltering to the beat and never letting Alec get any further than a hair’s-width from his body.  Alec felt every movement his boyfriend made against him and by the end of the night he felt like his entire body was doused in kerosene, ready to be lit as soon as Magnus was bored enough of the teasing to drag him back to their bedroom.  </p><p>By the time they got back to the loft, Alec was so caught up in his lust-drunk (and maybe a little wine-drunk) haze that he latched onto Magnus’s lips as soon as the elevator doors shut behind them on the bottom floor.  Magnus groaned into his mouth, pushing ring-clad fingers up into his boyfriend’s hair and dragging his teeth across Alec’s lower lip.  He pried the shadowhunter’s mouth open with his tongue before diving in to taste the remnants of expensive wine and dark-chocolate cake.  Alec responded with his own deep moan and took a leap of faith by grabbing Magnus’s ass with both his hands, grinding the shorter man against his leg.  Magnus’ mind short-circuited, but before he could respond, the elevator dinged and they were both bathed in the light of the top-level hallway. </p><p>“Wait,” Alec gasped, drawing back to catch his breath, “wait… Jace.” He managed to drag his parabatai to the forefront of his thoughts, trying to recall if Jace had mentioned a timeframe for moving out. </p><p>“What?” Magnus asked between short, chaste kisses down Alec’s throat.  “What about Jace?”</p><p>“Is he still here?”  </p><p>Magnus drew back from his ministrations to give Alec a teasing look.</p><p>“What, you can’t tell?”  </p><p>“What?” Alec huffed out.   “No, Magnus it’s-” he glanced down at his parabatai rune peeking out from beneath his shirt hem.  “It’s not, like, a GPS tracking system.”  Alec giggled, reaching out to pull Magnus back in for another kiss.  </p><p>“Mmm,” Magnus hummed, pausing to answer Alec’s original question against his lips. </p><p>“Jace left at four.  We have the loft completely to ourselves.” Magnus punctuated his sentence by latching back onto Alec’s mouth and gripping his hair tight enough to make his scalp sting.  </p><p>Alec had forgone all sense of restraint and gripped Magnus under his thighs before hoisting him up around his waist.  Magnus was prepared for another primal act this time and wrapped his legs around the younger man without a second thought.  Alec wasn’t exactly sure how he made it from the elevator doors to the front doors of the loft without tripping (he suspected a bit of magic), but as soon as he did, he slammed the warlock up against the one of the double doors while prying open the handle of the other.  Once opened, he didn’t even think before grabbing Magnus with both hands and bringing him inside only to press him up against the wall of the foyer and reattaching his mouth to Magnus’ jawline.  </p><p>“Tell me what you want,”  Alec rasped in between the kisses he was currently trailing down his boyfriend’s throat.  </p><p>Magnus reached down to hook his fingers under Alec’s jaw and drag the man’s gaze back to eyelevel.  </p><p>“What I <i> need</i>,” Magnus emphasized, “is for this-” he moaned the words into Alec’s mouth while grabbing his crotch roughly, “to be inside me.”  Magnus finished by dropping his glamour and watching Alec’s reaction through hooded eyes.  Alec’s pupils were blown so wide that his eyes were almost black, and his cheeks were already flushed a deep pink.  </p><p>“Ohmygod,” Alec groaned again, going back to wrecking Magnus’s collarbone.  He hoped maybe, far in the back of his mind, he could leave a hickey large enough that Magnus wouldn’t even be bothered to magic it off in the morning.  </p><p>While Alec made quick work of marking up his boyfriend’s neck, Magnus scratched his nails through the shadowhunter's hair and arched his head back to get some air.  He turned his head a bit to the side and as he opened his eyes he let out a high-pitched yelp.  </p><p>Alec’s shadowhunter reflexes kicked in and within the timespan of three seconds, Magnus was shoved behind him, his weapons were unglamoured, and he had an arrow notched, pointed directly at… Maryse?</p><p>“Mom?” Alec gasped out, lowering his bow a fraction of an inch to gauge the scene in front of him.  Maryse, Izzy, and Jace were all standing completely still.  They each had seraph blades in their hands and were staring wide-eyed at Alec and Magnus.  </p><p>Nobody spoke for about ten seconds. </p><p>Then, finally- </p><p>“Well,” Jace sheathed his blade and slapped his palms against his thighs awkwardly, “I’ve definitely overstayed my welcome.”  He then reached out to unwrap Maryse’s hand from her own blade and put it back in the duffel bag.  She let it go willingly, too shocked to make any sort of protest.  </p><p>“Good.  Okay,” Jace cooed.  It sounded funny coming from his snarky, grown-man mouth.  “Deep breaths, mom.  No stabbing the warlock boyfriend tonight,”  Jace continued, reaching for Izzy’s blade as well.  She also gave her’s up without a fight.  </p><p>In the meantime, Alec lowered his bow and Magnus hastily began buttoning up his dress shirt.  </p><p>Everyone’s eyes were on Maryse.  </p><p>Magnus was the first one to break the silence.  He stepped around Alec and waved his hand to sneakily tidy up Alec’s hair and drain the blotchy red coloring from his cheeks.  </p><p>Maryse noticed, of course. </p><p>“Jace,” Magnus began, tentatively, “as… ahem… pleasantly surprised as we all are right now… what exactly are you still doing here?” </p><p>“Packing up all my stuff.  I told you I was gonna move out this afternoon,”  Jace finished, scratching the back of his head awkwardly.  </p><p>“Right,”  Magnus confirmed.  “And I guess, by this afternoon, you meant eleven-thirty at night,” Magnus finished, flashing a tight smile at the shadowhunter while simultaneously squeezing his boyfriend’s hand (he hoped in reassurance).  </p><p>“That was my fault,”  Maryse cut in, giving Magnus a strained look.  “I umm…” She swallowed, and pulled her shoulders back a bit to look a bit more under control of herself than she felt.  “I came to thank you,”  She said firmly, forcing herself to keep eye contact with the warlock while she spoke.  </p><p>“For saving my son,” she clarified when Magnus gave her a slightly perplexed look.  </p><p>Izzy came over and poked her mom’s side.  </p><p>“Weren’t you gonna apologize too?” Izzy asked, trying not to smirk too hard while looking between her mother and Magnus.  Now that Maryse was weaponless, the entire situation was growing more humorous as the minutes passed. </p><p>“Yes.  Well,” Maryse cleared her throat, “that was before I watched you nearly deflower my child,” Maryse replied sharply, sending Magnus a heated look before turning to glare at Alec. </p><p>“Oh puh-lease!” Jace laughed while striding over to clap Alec on the back.  “That ship sailed a week ago.  You should <i> feel</i> our parabatai bond.  I can’t wait to get out of this house because, honestly, I’m half inclined to jump Magnus myse-”</p><p>“Jace!”  Alec stopped him, turning beet red and reaching an arm around to clasp his hand over his parabatai’s mouth.</p><p>Magnus wanted to laugh, but he held himself back.  He was pretty sure the only thing keeping Maryse Lightwood from roundhouse-kicking him in the face was Alec standing between the two of them, and her undying love for her son (and thus, his happiness).  Even if his happiness came in the form of a sexually deviant downworlder… </p><p>Magnus wrung his hands before trying to break the tension again.  </p><p>“Drinks?”  he asked, walking towards the drink cart set up at the corner of the room.  He poured himself a shot of whiskey before downing it immediately.  He was going to need to be much less sober if Maryse took him up on the offer.  </p><p>“Ah, no.  As much as we’d love to stay for the show,” Izzy teased, grabbing a duffel bag and hoisting the strap over her shoulder, “Jace and I have morning patrol.”  She grabbed Maryse’s sleeve and tugged her towards the door.  However, before she could reach for Jace, he sidestepped her and looked up at Alec expectantly.  </p><p>“What do you want?” Alec sighed, exasperated.  He was trying his best not to look Jace in the eyes.  </p><p>“What I <i> need</i>,” Jace emphasized with a cunning smile, “is for your boyfriend to portal us back to the Institute.” </p><p>Magnus coughed on his second shot of whiskey, shooting Jace the deadliest glare he could muster.  Jace ignored him. </p><p>“Magnus isn’t your call-girl,” Alec replied coolly, refusing to look at his mother’s wide-eyed reaction to the interaction between her two sons.  </p><p>“No,” Jace agreed,  “but I figure it’s the least he can do to get me to the nearest bottle of bleach.” </p><p>“Oh, you’re one to talk,”  Alec rolled his eyes, looking at Jace with fond humor, “You know, you’re not the only one that’s had to put up with magical sex feelings the past few wee-”</p><p>“That’s enough,”  Maryse had finally cleared the cobwebs from her head and was mortified to be hearing this kind of talk from her <i> children</i>.  “We’re leaving.  Jace grab your stuff.  Alec,” she paused, looking at her son with a stifled, horrified expression, “I-” she stopped, closing her eyes for a moment to breathe, and then looked back up at her son fondly, “I love you,” She said firmly, reminding herself why she came here in the first place.  </p><p>“And you,” she said acidly, turning back towards the (slightly buzzed) Magnus, “we’re even now.” </p><p>“C’mon Jace,” Izzy smirked, dragging her brother by his elbow towards the door.</p><p>“What?  I- but what about the portal?” Jace floundered.  “I don’t wanna lug fifty pounds of weapons across New York!”</p><p>“Well I don’t wanna wind up in limbo because I let a drunk warlock portal me home!”  Izzy replied hastily.  Her tone implied she was leaving no room for negotiation.  </p><p>“Ugh, where’s a Clary when you need one?” Jace grumbled, strolling back over to the couch to grab the dirty socks.  </p><p>“Mmm, did you find the one stuck behind the toilet?”  Magnus piped in at last, looking at Jace’s bag of socks gleefully. Jace knew the man was probably over-the-moon to have his loft back to smelling like, well, anything but dirty socks at least.</p><p>“I grabbed it,” Maryse said impatiently.  She needed Jace to hurry.  She knew her and Alec were racing each other for first place in extreme embarrassment and was ready to be out of the thick atmosphere of the loft.  “Come on Jace.  If you forget something, you can always come back.” </p><p>“Yeah, yeah,”  Jace mumbled again, patting Alec’s shoulder as he walked out of the double front doors.  “Go get ‘em, tiger.” He winked, shuffling away quickly before Alec could sock him in the jaw.  </p><p>Once Maryse slammed the doors shut behind them, Alec groaned and leaned back against the wall.  He had his eyes closed and was pinching the bridge of his nose between his forefinger and thumb.  He wanted the floor to swallow him.  He wasn’t sure how he was ever going to look at his mother with a straight face again.  </p><p>“Oh come now, darling, it wasn’t that bad…” Magnus trailed off.  That was the lie of the century.  Magnus knew Maryse was probably already planning an exorcism for her eyes when she got back to the Institute, and Alec had that same look that Magnus had become well-acquainted with when they first began to get to know each other: shame, guilt, self-loathing…  Magnus wouldn’t stand for it.  They'd already taken such a wonderful leap forward with one another the other night; he wasn’t about to take three steps back.  </p><p>“Alexander,” he began, softer this time, “darling, you don’t have anything to be ashamed of.”  Magnus reached up to pull Alec’s hand away from his contemplative state, but Alec beat him to the punch by opening his eyes and staring at Magnus with a confused expression.  </p><p>“Ashamed… what?  Magnus, no I’m not ashamed,” he said, shaking his head and letting out a breathy laugh.  “I- I… look, Magnus, I’m not ashamed of you.  Or what we do together.  I love what we do together.  What we are together.” He smiled, taking Magnus’s hand and placing it on his own cheek.  “I’m just embarrassed.  I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I’m not… well, this stuff is all pretty new for me.” He blushed, but bravely turned his head to kiss the inside of Magnus’s palm.  “You’re new for me and… well, I just like having this stuff between us.  Because it’s good.  Really good.  And we’re good… when it’s just us, you know?  I’m not making any sense.”  He sighed, closing his eyes and scrunching his nose up a bit in contemplation.  Magnus could practically <i>hear</i> the gears turning in his head.  </p><p>Magnus smiled, reaching out to tip Alec’s head up a bit. </p><p>“Hey,” he whispered, “look at me.” </p><p>Alec reluctantly opened his eyes again to stare into the green-gold cat eyes that were Magnus’s warlock mark.  </p><p>His breath hitched. </p><p>“I understand.”  Magnus brushed the hair from Alec’s forehead with his free hand.  “When we’re together, these things that you feel and the things that we share with one another feel easy, yeah?  They feel untainted because they’re just us.  Which is how it should be, Alexander.  We’re just us when we’re together.  It’s other people that complicate those emotions.”  He stared into Alec’s eyes, watching the affection overthrow any remaining embarrassment as he gazed back at Magnus. </p><p>“Yeah,” Alec agreed, a bit gruff,  “Yeah, you’re not complicated Magnus.  You’re easy.  Lo- Being with you is- is so easy.  I think…”  He paused, gathering his thoughts for a moment.  “I think it’s everyone else that makes me feel like this should feel bad.  But, you don’t feel bad.  You’re… you’re good.  What we have… it’s good.”  Alec smiled at that, happy to have finally (maybe?) gotten his point across.  </p><p>“<i>Very</i> good,” Magnus teased, reaching up on his toes to bring his mouth back to Alec’s.  “We’re the best.” </p><p>“Just you and me,” Alec whispered, wrapping his arms around Magnus’ waist and pulling him up against his chest.  </p><p>“Mmm,” Magnus groaned against his lips and patted a hand against Alec’s parabatai rune.  “And sometimes Jace.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Me just flexing my shitty dialogue muscles.  Also, attempting humor?  I may have made Jace act too much like book-Jace... But that's okay, I guess.  Book Jace was better anyway.</p><p>Also, your comments fuel my will to live and I reply to every one.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>